The oneshot series
by Riku SAM Jamilion
Summary: Something to kill off my boredom/writer block when not working on paint the world or raven dxd. M just to be sure of future incidents.
1. Chapter 1

_The following a one shot series. It's NOT Beta. (So expect a lot of spelling mistake and a lot less clever writing.) I don't own Aria the scarlet ammo OR Kamen rider W. The series belong to good old toei and Chūgaku Akamatsu .Please support it's official release. _

__If said story get enough demands from the readers i might do a series on it in spare time. But like Paint the World in your colors i'm going to need support if it can become a series people going to like. I don't mind if you add a bit personal touch like Joker but i'm a stubborn idiot when it comes to the plot. I don't mind you putting a few inside jokes yourself but i still want the story to go a certain direction.__

__Delinquent, Butei, Rider (Title may change...) summary: OC buy lost driver with the skull, joker, and eternal memory and a double driver for his friend with all 26 memories included in a anime convention. OC get thrown in a world of train badass detective and famous bloodline after playing with a unknown memory after he finish his purchase his toys and was about to leave. OC have to fight I.U that somehow got there hands on the gaia memories while partnering up with someone who emotionally suppress. __

Case 1: The new W.

_1 year ago..._

_Sadao Nogami swear long as he live he not going to another anime convention again. _

_One minute he was playing with the Gaia memory that have a W on it in a anime convention his otaku friend drag him to and the next minute he in a cruise ship in a room with nothing but the back pack that contain the lost and double driver he bought plus the twenty six something gaia memory he gotten in a lucky lottery. He still in his "I WANT YOU TO JOIN THE RED AND BLUE ARMY!" T shirt he manage to got mailed from America this weekend for cry out loud! Just what in the name of all holy is going on? _

_He turn around to see he in a room full of tatoo crook carrying machine guns with a man gag and was about to have his fingers cut off. HOW did he got here? He have no idea. Sadao can't suppress the look of shock as he press the golden gaia memory again._

_"**WORLD**!"_

_The thugs look at him and he look at the thug. They shouted something in chinese as Sadao is sweating bullets right now. Judging from how piss off they look and the poor dude who gag and is pissing his pants. He got just about a few second to either explain how the hell a normal japense boy manage to step into their little torture session or join the guy in having his favorite part of his body cut off._

_The small problem is he don't speak any chinese at all. He HAD the chance to learn it from the cute chinese girl down the street but he was in trouble with the police about a certain incident with a biker gang._

_The man grew impatient from his silence as he heard foot steps coming. Seem like they not happy about there little sudden intruder and Sadao did the only logical thing at the moment. When face with armed thugs that have machine guns and they look at least twice his size._

_He ran. Four year of karate and boxing and 15 years of fighting with punks do NOT prepare him for this. He a average height teen leaning toward a bit muscular with a look that make him seem like a generic bad guy in a b listed movie. A scar in his right lips from a old shame of his that he never manage to escape from._

_"WHAT THE HELL GOING ONNNN!" One of the thug got out and open fire as Sadao ran toward the front of the ship hoping some how this is all a bad dream. Normally in a light novel or fanfiction this is where the hero pull off some badass powers to prove to the thugs that they have no idea who they messing with._

_He is NOT in a light novel or a tv show. If he get catch by these people he WILL die, there is NO JDF to suddenly save him from being torture to death. These men will want to know how he got here and regardless of his answer they wll torture him and dump his body into the sea. _

_"DAMN IT! WHY did this happen to me!?" A shot manage to draw blood from Sadao cheeks as he force onto the front of the ship with the goons surrounding him with their guns aim at him and he have no where else to run. If it wasn't him in this spot right now he would have laugh at how cliche this feel like right now. He not going to make it out of here alive isn't he? He going to die here without paying back any of his sins._

_"I don't know who you are or where you came from boy." A man in a black suit with a peacock feather fan came out with his gun aimed at Sadao. "But anyone who seen the Operation of I.U have to die. I assure you it's nothing personal."_

_Sadao whole body is shaking from the fear right now. He have nothing that going to...why not? Life is short and if this is some stupid fanfiction or a anime he just might get lucky. He still have something other then his barefist afterall._

_"Can you humor me a bit before you shot me dead? Can i take something out my backpack? I assure you on my honor as a man that it's not a gun or a bomb. After i'm finish you can shot me dead." The man nod as Sadao take out the lost driver and strap it on. His hand can't stop shaking and he don't even bother zipping his backpack._

_"Henshin." Sadao press the USB as the familar sound comes out. If his little gambit don't work he dead._

_"**Cyclone**!"_

_Sadao insert the USB in as...nothing happen. He pray that it was just a delayed effect but nothing change. Guess real life isn't like in the Tv series. Sadao Nogami can only bite his teeth bitterly as he known what going to happen next and he have no way to stop them. _

_"Guess you don't have the luck of the devil huh kid?" The man fire a single shot as it goes though Sadao shoulder. Sadao stare at the blood that came out the hole in his shoulder._

_"So this is what getting shot feels like? " The 15 year old Sadao Nogami close his eye as he take a plunge into the ocean with the Gaia memory scatter in the ocean._

Present day...

"I'm going to kill that sleazy womanizing piece of..." Sadao Nogami now 16 is currently on foot trying to get to school on time as his next door neighboor and best friend Kinji Tohyama took his bike early this morning and drove off without telling him. One year ago he was found drifting in the sea after he look his faithful plunge into the ocean. By devil luck he was able to not ONLY survive but was taken care of by a local Yakuza boss that was out fishing that night. The boss taken pity of him and adopted him as his own since he have no heir. Without the old man he would have died that night or get his body parts chop up and sold in the black market.

During this time he learn how to fire a gun and manage to have gotten pretty good with a knife. They taught him everything he know to know about this world and became his second family in this world.

A world of Butei. Arm detective that train since they were high schooler to become heros to protect the people. Not like Sadao ever consider himself have what it takes to be a hero but he have a huge debt of honor he have to repay.

Out of all the posseion he orginally have he was only able to keep the lost driver, the joker, eternal, skull memory after the plunge off the ship . As the rest of the gaia memory and the double driver was lost in the sea during that faithful night. Sadao keep them close at all time as it's the only connection he have from his old world.

"God dang it!" Sadao was lost as he spotted a bunch of hoodlum picking on a girl in butei uniform. He was about to help out till he spotted it's the number one troll in the class that exist to make his life miserable.

Riko Mine. The hacker/troll/class mascot/informant/ expert chess master.

All around pain in his ass.

"Gumi kun! Is that you? This is the boy friend i was talking to you about! If you don't stop bothering me he going to kick your ass!" Sadao sigh as Riko cling her self into his arms. He already knows where this is going. This is the part where the thug mess with him, he tried to let it go and then the thug piss him off in some stupid way.

"Look i'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. I'm sure if we can talk this..." Judging from the boys look they either don't care he from a school training future badass or his average heigh just don't give them much of a scare.

"What do we have here? A little boy that still playing with his toy. Tell me? You butei ain't that much are you?" They circle around him as one of them start jabing at the lost driver on his waist with a sneer. This piss Sadao off to no end. It's fine they think it's just a toy but he REALLY don't like how they messing around with the last memory he have of his old world.

"Can you please just leave? I don't want any troub..." The teens shove him and took the belt from his waist waving it around like some kind of zoo monkey. Sadao dislike unneeded violence but his blood pressure really raising right now.

"What are you going to do little butei? You want you toy..." Sadao fist connect with the teenager face as the other thug find the messy hair teen turn into a glaring manaic with a look that can kill. Sadao crack his knuckles as his buttons are finally push.

"First you harass a fellow citzen when they clearly don't want you to bother them. SECOND your you should be heading to school right now instead of going around town dressing like a bunch of American gangster. Third..." The boy bought out a knife and try to slash at Sadao as he grab him by the wrist and force him onto his knee slowly. He might not have technique like the other students in the assult course but his strength is something even teachers acknowledge.

"You mess with the only item i have of my old home. TIME TO REPAY YOUR SINS YOU PUNK!"

Later on...

"But prez..." Sadao was in conference room with the student council president, Shirayuki Hotogi. He admire Shirayuki for the many times she have been called to deal with his mess. The woman have to be a saint to keep dealing with him and not given up.

"No buts Nogami kun. First Ken-chan was attack by the butei killer then the next thing i heard was my Public Moral Commite head caught in yet ANOTHER fight. You know it cause a lot of trouble for me when i have to somehow explain to the school about why are couple of boys afraid of the very color our uniform is right?" Shirayuki knows Nogami kun not the type to go and pick fights with people. He volunteer to help her out in his spare time and half the school listen to the student council because of Nogami kun.

Plus he good friends with Kin-chan! Anyone who can befriend Kin-chan can't be all that evil.

But the fight he get invovle in always have his attackers traumatize or sending tribute to the student council monthly. His talent in Shirayuki view is wasted on inquistion. He should have been in assult yet he join inquistion because "he dislike violence".

"Fine. I find some way to...Kinji was attacked by the BUTEI KILLER?" Sadao eye widen as that a name he didn't hear for a long time. Shirayuki nod as she told him that this morning while Kinji was driving HIS bike and there seem to be a bomb planted on the bike as the killer force Kinji to drive a certain speed ot it explode. With luck and some assitance from another Butei he manage to escape with his life.

"The guys in traffic suspect it was a copy cat killer. I'm worried that the killer going to try again..." Seeing Sadao worry look Shirayuki shake her head. She know that look he give when he going to see something to the very bitter end.

"Your not going to do anything reckless are you?" Sadao simply got head to the door and smile. He pulled out a Purple USB driver and press it once. He might not be a hero of justice but he take it as a personal challenge from anyone if they manage to hurt or try to kill his friends.

"**JOKER**!"

"Don't worry President. I have the luck of the devil by my side."

***Unknown location***

"You think he take the bait?" a girl in the shadow question as the man in the chair simply look amuse. He seen SO many thing in his life time and when he heard of the strange boy with the USB drivers he by luck find that the fish out USB driver can grant user another form of power never seen before. He try searching for the boy to know more about the USB drivers but by then the sea have claim him. It's not only till recently he heard the rumor of a teenager with a purple flash driver messing there plans up.

"Of course he will, Some can say the apperance of Sadao Nogami in more then one way is fate way of telling us the scarlet and memory project should be move to the final phase. Plus no matter how much he deny it he have the quality of a hero." the man smile as he pull out his two little USB driver and press the one in his right hand with a U once. On his left hand he holding a USB driver that gold with a W.

"**Utopia**!"

The man transform into a metalic looking monster as he said only one thing to the other monster around him.

"Let the Scarlet Earth experiment began!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Was a HUGE fan of the SRW series and a passionate reader of Epsilon Zeta My Super Heroine Chronicles. Some things about a massive cross over just tug at my heart strings for all this time...problem is i can never find the perfect OC or OG. (Like ALWAYS expect poor grammer...)_

_So i gave up and instead go with a character from another work...oh and here the series that be introduce._

_Fairy Fencer F_

_Trinity Seven_

_Black Bullet_

_RWBY_

_Blazblue _

_Tate no Yuusha Nariagari_

_Disgeaea 4_

_Tokyo Raven_

_Black Rock Shooter the game._

_High School DxD_

_Like always the following series belong to there respective authors and...this is a one shot project so don't expect this to get a series unless my muse is over 9000._

Chapter 1:The Vile god, The Gate of the world, The Fencer and his fairy

**Location: ? Desert**

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

"I'm hungry..." a hooded figure fallen down in the middle of the desert as a girl in light pink hair sigh at him and sit gave him a small kick to the ribs. They been traveling for hours in this desert with blazing heat with no water and food. While the female still looks fine her companion...not so much. The female despite having been a long time partner with the figure lying in the sand still can't help but get irradiated by the stuff he pulls.

"YOUR the idiot who lost our traveling money the moment i left my eye off you! We at least need to pass this desert to get to any city AND the resturant refuse to serve us any food due to your infamous eat and run reputation!" The girl can't help but sigh as she spot a young man and his grandfather being rob by the local bandits.

Hmm...if she play her cards right she maybe can get her lazy ass master a small workout and them a trip out this desert. Not like there much can motivate her master after there last big adventure. But it's worth a try compare to another agonizing walk in the desert...

"Say master? It seem like someone need our help...and seem like they carrying a lot of water and food to go though the desert. Think maybe we should...?" The moment the girl said food the just dying young man spring up and jump in front of the bandits.

"Never fear citizen! Your dashing hero of justice Fang is here!" The 20 year old fencer who once save the world gave the nearest bandit a right kick to the face as his ever suffering companion Eryn catch up to him and sigh. After they reseal the vile god for god knows how many years the two have been traveling the country side trying to make end meet by taking on any random side quest that they can find.

Something just never change.

"Just who the hell do you think you are kid!?" The bandit who said that got a back side of a sword hitting his head as the rest of the bandits ran soon as the first guy was down.

"Chumps. My side kick put up more of a fight then you." Times like this make Fang miss the wind scythe idiot a bit. At least he fight to the bitter end when ever they have a sparring match.

"Thank you . As a token of our appreciation we i want you to have this treasure map that rumor to contain a door that lead to a portal of a world fill with food." The boy who was covering his face hand Fang a map as Eryn feel this is a trap without a doubt but...

"Can't hurt can it Eryn? Plus even if it's a trap from you know who we just kick there ass AGAIN. Not like that bitch got any new tricks up her sleeve." By that "bitch" Fang meant Mariaanna who despite suppose to have a cease fire with Fang after the sealing of the vile god still send assassin after the two of them from time to time. They were never a match for Fang who gain a bit power from the goddess but it sure as hell never stop her from trying.

"I don't know Fang, my goddess sense are tingling...but I'm suppose your right that i'm worrying to much. What the worst that can happen to the two of us who face almost every monster this land known...?"

If only she knew...

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Shady looking cave<strong>

"It's a dead end. Surprise Surprise..." After slaying the nth juice up monster the duo reach a dead end with the entrance behind them close and a certain someone step out the shadow.

"I can't believe you two actually fallen for that shit. I thought the idiots who beaten me are smarter then to fall for SUCH in obvious trick." To Fang and Eryn actual surpise it was none other then the young boy they rescue earlier. Perhaps he was another assassin send by that bitch? No matter, the two of them have high enough experience to one shot anything that comes at them.

"No matter! You foolish goddess! Now i have you and your fencer where i want you! Watch as i return in..."

"Who are you again?"

The boy stumble a bit and reveal a dark blue hair boy with golden iris looking at the two with a piss off expression of a class mate who had been forgotten again in a reunion.

"I'm the VILE GOD YOU IDIOTS!...well a piece of him at least. You see after our last battle i realize..." before he can finish he had to jump up a bit to avoid the shot coming from a annoy Fang. Some part of him still angry that he lied to about the portal to food world...

"Get to the point shorty. Tiara said for the Vile god to come back it needed some complicated ritual. So how are you here while my fairy part goddess couldn't sense anything?" Just then Fang sense danger and dodge just in time as a black bolt of lighting hit were he and Eryn stood a second ago.

"That because here got a bit of help from us." A girl with light blue hair appears behind the two of them and blast them with another bolt as before Fang can fight back yet ANOTHER unknown figure appears and Fang knee touch the ground the moment a girl with white hair and twin tail scythe went past him.

Just when did he got hit? Ity came so fast he didn't even have proper time to raise his guard up.

"Is this really the hero who beat you Sting? He quite weak." Without looking she block a hit from a just recovering Fang as Fang back off with the wound the white hair girl did on him bleeding out fast.

Just WHO the hell are they? He made a promise to his friends he meet them again some day. He can't die here!

"Damn you bitches! Like i'm going to lose here! FARI-" before Fang can go all out a knife pierce his back as a man with green hair and a cheap suit laugh at him sadistically.

"Oh there Fanggy old boy. Cat got your tongue? Can't do your little trick with a back wound? WELL TOUGH LUCK!" The man kick Fang aside as a crying Eryn try her best to keep the Fang that look like he going to pass out any second now up awake.

"Have some decency Hazama. Can't you treat the goddess fragment boy friend a bit more gently? A maiden heart a terrible thing to anger." The blue hair girl look with disapproving eyes as the green man simply laugh.

"Unlike Hijiri and Sing Love i tend to NOT GIVE A SHIT with trivial things like that. Say can i cut off the little fairy wings while her dying boy friend watch? I'm sure the old man don' t have any rules againts that."

Before Eryn can stand up and try her damn best to protect a heavily wounded Fang the idiot got up despite terribily injure. he wipe the blood off his mouth as he smile to Eryn. As a fencer it's his duty to work with his fiary till the very end...plus he just can't stand seeing that idiot he like in tears.

"Who say i'm out yet you shit for brains!? Now i let you see the true power between the two of us! FAIRIZE!" The moment he said that the ground underneath him grow with a bright light as Hazama curse.

"Damn that bitch choose to intervine now!?" Before Fang knew what happen he was surrounded by a white light...

* * *

><p><strong>Location:?<strong>

"Pl**se s*ve h**. Please save my ******..."

As Fang drifting in the unknown he heard a sound and when he waken up he in...

_A: A city destroy with mechanical monster roaming the ground...(Black rock shooter the game}_

_B:In a hospital bed with a bunch of bizzare sitch up penguin outside the window...(Disgeaea 4)_

**_Well then fellas this is it for this chapter of the one shot project. If there more then 2 vote i might even start a series. Like always thanks for those who stay with this third rate writer and i PROMISE i update Raven DXD for those who are sick of waiting._**


End file.
